dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannotitan
|-|Tyrannotitan= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost = 250 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=230 1380 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=38 238 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 30 FT |length = 32 FT |weight = 10000 LBS}} Tyrannotitan(Tie-ran-oh-tie-ten)is a massive, bipedal, carnivorous dinosaur of the carcharodontosaurid (a group of Carnosaurs that include Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus , and Acrocanthosaurus) family from the Aptian stage of the early Cretaceous period, discovered in Argentina. The meaning of the name Tyranotitan is "tyrant Titan". LIke all blocky skins, it cannot move properly. Ingame the Tyrannotitan '''is a large apex predator along the lines of Carcharodontosaurus and the Giganotosaurus. The role of this dinosaur in the game is getting remade soon, but as of right now the playstyle relies heavily on intimidation. The dinosaur is okay statistically, but the fact that it is larger than most other predators (including the infamous Albino Terror!) makes most players run away at the sight, especially new ones. Another intimidation factor is it's roars, which are terrifying shrieks, among the scariest roars in the Dinosaur Simulator world. It is by far the best of the underdog dinos costing less and statistically better than Saurophaganax, Sauroniops, and on par with the giga. |-|Dark Plague Tyranotitan = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 2040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=230 1380 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=38 228 |oxygen=10 |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 38 FT |weight = 10000 LBS}} Information The '''Dark Plague Tyranotitan is a terrorific variant along the style of the Abrasive Giganotosaurus and one of the most intimidating dinos as of right now, it seems to resemble Godzilla in a way, just like the Abra. it looks to be based off Godzilla, but may be based off of a dragon of some sort. Design It is completely black in color, with its spikes being just the slightest of dark black-blue. It also has a dark black-blue underbelly. Its spines are completely jagged and spike out everywhere along its spine, head, to its tail, along with its claws and talons. They increase in size as they get to the base of the body, when they're relatively small in size on its tail and head. Its teeth are completely red and also jagged in and out of its mouth. It's eyes are glowing red in the shape of two triangles that create a square. There is also a red triangle right on the side of its snout. Under its chin it has a small gull with red spines on it and a red spine on its upper jaw. It also features red nostrils. Trivia *The Dark Plague Tyranotitan seems to have one 'N' instead of two. *The Dark Plague Tyranotitan bears a strong resemblance to Godzilla 2014. |-| Fearsome Fowl Tyrannotitan= 262x262px|available = Yes|cost = 2040|diet = Carnivorous|class = Terrestrial|oxygen = 10}} "During an attempt at making a dinosaur like animal from a chicken a nearby nuclear powerplant exploded. The chickensaurus mutated into a giant dinosaur like bird." Information A feathered variant. Slightly larger and with a beak. It is currently the only Tyrannotitan skin with more than two animations. It resembles a chicken and is one of the dinosaurs most used by ChickenEngineer. Design It is feathered in tan dark yellow feathers. It's arms, beak, and legs are all golden yellow in color. Its arms were covered in mostly feathers while its legs were bare. It has a red gull, tiny red mohawk on the top of its head, and red patched eyes. One of its eyes which is its left has a scar over it, making the pupil white instead of black unlike its the right side of its eye. It is likely that it is blind in that very eye. Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins